Royal Summons
by GrimGrave
Summary: Commissioned anonymously. Zelda and Link are happily married and expecting a child, but Zelda wants to further explore their bedroom horizons. And so she proposes an idea to her husband that involves a certain rancher... rated M for strong Adult themes. NotSafeForWork.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Legend of Zelda and all characters belong to Nintendo. GrimGrave owns nothing.

 _Commissioned anonymously._

 _Commission slots open: 1_

 _Request slots open: 1 (restricted to short oneoffs)_

– **Royal Summons –**

Zelda purred as she basked in soft warmth, cocooned in the silken sheet of crimson colour. The warmth of a strong, bare form against hers was matched only by the flames of the fireplace that fed on wood, crackling in the background. A hand caressed her head, toying with golden tresses. She rested her forehead against and she nuzzled against the body with a content sigh as she listened to a calm and even heartbeat. "Good morning, my love."

The form beside her pressed his lips to the crown of her head and remained quiet, indicating he was reciprocating Zelda's greeting.

The queen of Hyrule smiled up at Link – her Lord-husband, who rejected the title of King and left Zelda to rule properly – and giggled before she kissed him. It had been a year since the two had married and yet it still felt like it was the first time they woke up together. It didn't feel mundane and instead as exciting as it had been on their honeymoon.

Time had passed quickly – perhaps a bit too quickly. Things had changed. The queen of Hyrule was expecting a baby, being 6 months pregnant as of this day and she could not have been happier. Peace reigned over the land, evil had been banished, and Zelda had won the heart of the man who had not only saved her, but the man she had fallen for when she was a child.

Everything was seemingly perfect.

To Zelda, Link had taken her in the bedroom passionately, his love for her unrivalled. She had been swept away into a slow dance that turned into a storm of pleasure that she drowned herself in every night with her love's impressive 'sword-techniques', but…there were room for spicing it up, especially as of late.

By no means did she ever feel unsatisfied, far from it; it was more about breaking that too-familiar cycle a little, throw in something new. It had been on Zelda's mind long enough that an idea had taken root; an idea so crazy that she had nearly proposed it to Link on several occasions, only refraining herself from doing so because it had only been a year.

As she glanced up at the handsome man, her mind reeled. The idea was exciting enough to stir up her lust and Link would surely (hopefully) not reject it.

"Say, darling, I've been thinking about something…" she started, making sure her voice was honeyed and sultry enough to gain his attention. "About our relationship, that is. I consider myself lucky to have you and would not want to change this for anything in Hyrule."

Link chuckled softly in response. Ever a man of few words, the blond was used to silently bear any burden to the point that he barely expressed himself in thought and feelings, much less words. Upon marriage, however, his emotions and thoughts were expressed in clear actions when he didn't talk. He caressed Zelda's head, indicating that he was listening as well as agreeing to her sentiment.

"However, I have been nurturing this idea…" She paused, wary of how this can be taken if not said properly. Misunderstandings could cause great rifts at an instant. "It's about our sexual relationship; don't get me wrong, I am more than pleased." She reached down to Link's manhood, jerking the now stiffening flesh. She chewed on her bottom lip. "I cannot help but wonder what it would be like to spice it up a little. This is going to sound crazy, but…I've been thinking about inviting a third party."

Link's body tensed up, but so did his cock in Zelda's grasp. Interesting.

"You need not to worry, I would not want another man," she reassured him. His muscles relaxed and their gazes met. "This whole time I imagined another woman, one that can be satisfactory to the both of us."

Her Lord-husband was puzzled more than anything else. If he had been against the idea he would have shown it, but to Zelda's relief he instead appeared to be giving the suggestion some thought. He looked her deep into her eyes and smiled as he cupped her cheek. The warmth of his hand, coupled with a loving kiss, spoke volumes. "Are you okay with this, my love? You don't think of me as strange?"

"No. I think it could work," he replied, as gentle as he could. "Who?"

Zelda clicked the roof of her mouth with her tongue. The options were limited; the Zora princess, Ruto, was a likely candidate. Nabooru of the Gerudo had certainly made it clear she would not mind bedding Link and she was quite the good-looking woman. Exotic. Impa was out of the question; the thought of doing anything of the sexual sort with her own nursemaid was weird. The Kokiri, Saria, was…well, a child. Definitely not her.

Then, it clicked. She smiled at Link. "The ranch-girl…Malon, was it? Auburn hair, fair skin…She's cute and attractive. I wouldn't mind kissing her, bedding her even. She has a certain charm to her and the thought of involving a commoner is quite exciting, is it not?"

Link's cock throbbed in her hand and she giggled. "I figured you'd like the idea. You must've thought the same when you helped her out all those years ago. I imagine her cuteness must've lingered on your mind for some time after."

He cupped her chin and looked her in the eyes. His expression was clear and she smiled warmly back at him. "I'm okay with this if you are, Link. There is no need for concern." She presses her lips to his. "I shall make plans for a visit to Lon Lon Ranch as soon as possible…After we have our little fun, that is."

Link smiled that sexy smile he often gave her and peppered Zelda's throat with kisses as he moved on above her, guiding his length into wet heat and sheathing himself to the base. There was no rush with this idea, after all.

* * *

The Lon Lon Ranch was as peaceful as ever since Ganon's defeat and had quickly recovered from what little evil influence that had festered; Ingo became a hard-working man once again, Talon made a bigger effort to keep up the standards, and his daughter, Malon, more or less ran the ranch. Her father was not getting any younger, neither was Ingo, and despite their hard work they both had a bad habit of slacking off somewhere, drinking.

That appeared to be the case even as it was only midday. Unfortunately she was getting used to do most of the work herself; the cows had been milked and the Lon Lon Milk had been bottled up and ready for shipment. The horses old enough had been marked for sale and would be taken to the market town. The Cuccos had been fed and their coup was clean.

She wiped her brow. Shuffling hay was tiresome and it was hot out this particular day. Sweat glistened off her body and her clothes clung to her skin. Taking a short break with a swig of her own milk bottle, relishing in the cold, nutritious beverage that coursed through her body, Malon let her mind wander as it often did when she was not working. She thought back on her childhood, the day she met the Fairy Boy and how she had since yearned for a knight in shining armour.

She giggled to herself. Link may not have ever worn armour, but he certainly was the knight she still waited for to sweep Malon off her feet into his arms…if he was not married to the now-queen of Hyrule.

"Must be nice being born a princess," she lamented. She leaned against the pitchfork and stared absentmindedly at nothing in particular. "She's so beautiful and kind…It's no wonder that Link likes her – that he has eyes for her only." Her grip tightened, knuckles turning white. "…It's not fair. I met him first."

Her daydreaming escalated as per usual with the fantasy of Link being married to her instead of Zelda – as it should be, according to her – and working on the ranch. They had their own family of both sons and daughters, continuing the family legacy that is the ranch. She could picture it in her mind; Link with no shirt on working out in the heat, sweat dripping down his toned body. Their children would be off playing or being cared for by Talon while Malon made her way to her husband, milk in hand. She would surprise him by pressing the cold bottle against his cheek and he would drink it wholeheartedly before claiming her lips, eventually sneaking away with her to somewhere hidden –maybe the windmill – and expressing pent up desire, taking her by storm right then and there—

Malon squealed with happiness, heat suffusing her cheeks. How many lonely nights had she tried to live out that fantasy in her mind without waking the two oafs up?

"Maaaalooooon!" Blue eyes snapped wide open. She turned around to see her father jogging up to her. "Malon! Are the horses properly ready?!"

The burly man was a bit red around his cheeks. He definitely had been drinking. "They've been taken care of, Pa, but we aren't leaving for Market Town until later—"

Talon huffed. "The Market Town can wait, lass! The Queen and Lord of Hyrule have just arrived!"

The redhead's heart nearly leapt out of her throat. Link was here. Link was visiting _her_. She grabbed her handkerchief and wiped her face clean, heart pounding feverishly beneath her breast. She took a deep breath and then another. This was too good to be true, but if she could at least talk to him, she would be happy.

Her dream was already shattered after all.

When father and daughter team approached the royal couple Malon's gaze was immediately drawn to Zelda. She looked as elegant and breathtakingly beautiful as always and Link, ever so handsome, looked extraordinarily good today.

Their eyes met and he smiled. Malon could not help but to awkwardly smile right back, giggling like a little girl. "Howdy, Link! It's been a long time!"

A man of few words, Link chuckled and nodded as he dismounted.

The auburn horse snorted and trotted over, nuzzling its former owner affectionately.

"And look at you, Epona! I can tell Link has been taking care of you properly!" Epona whinnied in response. "Aw, it's been so long!" She turned to her old man. "Pa, take care of the horses – and help yourself to some water while you're at it!" As Talon did as told, the farm-girl approached Link as shyly as she had been around him as a little girl. "So, Link – I mean, your highness," she joked. "What brings you out here to our humble ranch?"

"Officially, we are here to inspect your horses, looking for some to draw royal carriages," Zelda said and the redhead shifted attention towards her. The blonde paused and met Malon's gaze with a curt smile. "Unofficially, however, we're here to extend an invitation to _you_..."

The rancher arched a single brow, her interest piqued. "A…invitation…?"

"Perchance we can move to a more…secluded area?" Zelda inquired. "This matter is for your ears only, dear Malon."

The redhead looked over to Link who nodded. "Okay. We can talk by the windmill then."

The queen and lord smiled at her and followed the rancher. As soon as they made sure no-one else was around, Zelda spoke up. "I will cut to the chase, Malon. My husband and I are looking for ways to broaden our…sexual horizons."

Blue pools widened. The queen certainly didn't beat around the bush, did she? Already she didn't know to make heads or tails of the situation. ´Sexual horizons´? The redhead strained to not grimace at the thought of Link and the queen having sex. The queen's belly, while covered by her dress and a royal sash, was noticeably protruding and a reminder of Link and hers union that added to the farm-girl's sourness. It was bad enough that her love had been stolen away—

"So we are inviting you to join us for a night."

Crows cawed in the distance. The farmer blinked, mouth ajar as she struggled to utter words in sheer shock. Was this actually happening or had she gotten a sunstroke and fainted? Malon took a deep breath and cleared her throat. If she had heard correctly…then had she just been invited to join Link for a night?! The prospect of being together with Link had Malon's heart soar with elation and left her on the verge of fainting. "P-Pardon, your H-Highness?"

"My husband and I have discussed the idea of inviting a third party for our sexual activities. Your name was the one we both agreed on."

Crimson heat suffused Malon's face as she cast her gaze towards Link. The man of her dreams was sheepishly rubbing his neck and nodded, confirming that he had not only agreed to the idea, but to invite **her**.

 _Link_ had wanted **her** out of anyone in the kingdom.

This was happiness and embarrassment combined. The rancher hid her face in her hands. She wanted to scream to the heavens and jump in joy despite disconcertion; this was all too sudden and too wonderful to be real!

"I understand that this is very sudden," Zelda told her. "We completely understand if you do not wish to accept—"

"NO!" Malon nearly shouted. "I m-mean…No, I'm not! It's just…I need to calm down for a spell…"

She wanted it to be true. Chances were that it was. Why Zelda was part of it she would never understand, but if she could be with Link, just this once…

By the three goddesses, this was as mortifying as it was exciting! Free, full access to the man of her dreams – the man she loves? Be it a dream or a reflection of what the afterlife was like, Malon did not care.

"If…" She cleared her throat. "If you find this ranch-gal to be up to the task for such an honour…Then I reckon I'll accept," Malon replies. Her face was burning and not just from the scorching sun they were having.

The couple shared a smile and Zelda clasped her hands together. "Wonderful. Then we shall see you tonight, Malon. Arrive with the horses and speak to the guard stationed at the servant's entrance; he will escort you inside when you explain about the royal horses." She paused. "We are in need of milk at the castle, come to think of it."

"L-Leave it to me," the rancher replies.

"Perfect. Then we shall take our leave. We will see you tonight at the ninth hour then, Malon." Zelda and Link both gave a curt bow, the latter giving the redhead a warm smile before he leaves. Malon observes them, her heart hammering beneath her breast. It is not until they have left the ranch that she runs to her room and jumps into bed, squealing into her pillow with joy.

Just a few more hours and she would be together with Link, if only for one night.

* * *

The Hyrule Market Town was still bustling at this hour when the ranchers had arrived. A few minstrels gathered small crowds while commoners were buying food or hurriedly had to get somewhere. As the cart was dragged along the street up to the castle, Malon shifted in her seat with her mind reeling still. She could not believe she was doing this, but who was she to deny a personal offer from the queen and lord themselves?

By the time the redhead woke up tomorrow she'd been sharing Lord Link's bed. Her knight, her love, would be hers for this one night.

It was better than nothing, Malon supposed.

"Is something wrong, sweetheart?" Her father gently nudged her. "You seem as nervous as a Cucco before it's taken to slaughter. What's on your mind?"

She could not possibly say! "N-Nothing, Pa. It's just…cold."

"I told you you should've worn a shawl tonight," Talon replied with a laugh. "Don't you worry though; we'll be back home in a jiffy! We're delivering the horses and the milk and then it's back to the hearth and a good bowl of chicken stew!"

"I suppose…" Malon had to stifle a silly smile. The chicken stew would have to wait.

Once they had arrived at the castle and the guards met up with them, the rancher's heart threatened to burst. This was it. As soon as she stepped inside the castle proper there was no turning back. Not that she had any intention on backing out, but as nervous as she was she feared she would faint.

As guards helped Talon with the crates of milk and the others with the horses, the redhead spotted the lone man standing by the servant's entrance. As soon as he noticed her he approached at a brisk pace. "Lady Malon?"

"Yes?" she replied.

"I've been instructed by Her Highness to escort you to her regarding the new royal stallions. If you would come with me, please."

Talon approached them, puzzled. "Malon? What's this about?"

"Her Highness wishes to speak to me, Pa. It's about the horses." Malon struggled to find the right words. She never lied to people, after all, least of all her father. "This might take a while."

"Oh. So, I'll wait—"

"Her Highness has instructed me and a group of soldiers to personally escort your daughter back to the ranch whenever their business has been settled, sir. You may return home in the meantime."

Talon scratched his head. "Well, alright. That's mighty kind of Her Highness to offer lodging for the night. It is getting late, after all." He laughed. "I'll see you late then, sweety!"

"Later, Pa!" Malon replied as her father got ready. As she turned back to the guard he was already heading towards the door.

"This way, milady."

* * *

The castle interior was as impressive as it was intimidating for a humble commoner like Malon, she noted; the main hall alone was bigger than their house and high in ceiling. Majestic stairs lead up to the second floor and mighty columns reached skyward. The floor was white and shone like mirrors and a scarlet carpet extended to every pathway.

The rancher felt out of place, but followed the guard nonetheless. She had been invited after all.

"Your Highness." The guard knelt on one leg as the queen suddenly stood before them, startling the redhead. How distracted must she have been to not notice?

"Thank you, Captain Thornton. You may return to your post." As the man left her brilliant azure gaze regarded the farm-girl and her lips formed a charming smile. "Good evening, Malon."

"Good evening, Your Highness," Malon responded with a curt bow. "Please, there is no need for such formalities. Call me Zelda." A soft laugh passed her lips. "I have a feeling I will hear my name on numerous occasions tonight."

Malon blushed. She was torn between looking away in embarrassment and yet she found it difficult to take her eyes away from the blonde.

"Are you perchance nervous?"

Straightening herself, the redhead nodded. "Y-Yes, Your-" She caught herself. "Z-Zelda."

"It's only natural, but rest easy," Zelda reassured her. "We will not force you into anything you are uncomfortable with and what we do stay between us."

It was good to hear the queen say that even if it was obvious. "Yes, of course. Thank you."

"Now." The blonde turned on her heel and peeked back over her shoulder. "How about we clean ourselves before we begin? It's nothing against you, but since our future activities are intimate in nature it's important that we take care of our hygiene."

"Oh, of course!" Malon was quick to follow. Zelda lead her up the stairs and through the main entryway taking them further up the castle proper. By the time Malon swore they were on the third floor they took a sharp left away from what otherwise would have led them to the royal chamber. The corridor was neat but plain, narrow to only two people's width, and long. Eventually it lead to a staircase taking them back down to ground level and another, albeit shorter corridor.

No words were spoken, but the farm-girl could not help herself as she stole brief glances of the queen; the ruler of Hyrule was alluring as she was kind and there was no question that she was a wise and just ruler. Jealousy, however, had often clouded Malon's depiction of Zelda, but talking to and inspecting her up-close it was clear as day the blonde was stunningly beautiful.

When the queen suddenly came to a halt, the redhead nearly tripped.

"We have arrived to our private bathhouse," Zelda said as she opened the artistically designed door. "No-one will bother us in here."

The bath chamber was enormous; white marble floor and columns and wood-brown tiles around the baths made up the room while lush potted plants and pink drapery decorated it. Several circular ceiling windows allowed the moonlight to filter through with lit braziers providing further illumination.

 _´So this is how royalty bathes…´_ Malon noted.

"Towels, sponges, and oils have been prepared, so please help yourself," Zelda stated, already to the rancher's surprise in the process of undressing herself.

As the queen further revealed herself, Malon could not stop admiring her. Zelda's skin was flawless and perfectly fair. Her hair was a golden stream and her breasts, large from her pregnancy and capped with rosy little buds, were still smaller by comparison to the rancher's own bountiful bust. That small boost of confidence allowed her to disrobe herself, but peeking over at Zelda proved difficult. Even pregnant the queen carried herself with an air of authority as well as beauty and it was difficult not to admire her in her nudity.

Zelda dipped her foot in the clear water. Seeming satisfied, she turned to catch Malon's gaze and smiled. "Appreciating the view, are we?"

Malon quickly tore her gaze away. "S-Sorry about that!"

"Don't be. It makes me glad that I catch your interest just as much as you do mine." Blue twin pools scanned the redhead deeply. "You have a beautiful body, Malon. I can see why Link would want no objections of your involvement tonight."

Her heartrate spiked. Just the thought of Link having a long and interesting impression of the redhead had Malon nearly swoon. "So…you're not mad?"

A chuckle. "Why would I be mad about being watched by you? We invited you and I brought you here. You need to relax." Zelda beckoned the rancher over. "You can do more than watch. I'll help you loosen up."

"Oh." Malon tensed up at the thought as heat suffused her body. A small jolt zipped from nerve to nerve as she stepped closer and her heart hammering against her ribcage. Her imperceptibly tanned skin was to a degree a contrast against Zelda's as she touched her side and the curving outline of her belly. It was warm to the touch and the rancher caressed it with silent permission, entirely fixated on Zelda's body. "Oh, wow…"

"This is pleasant, but it is _I_ who should be helping _you_ relax." The blonde gently lead the redhead to the water. "Do enter. I'll take care of you."

And she certainly had not been kidding; the warm water level currently reached up to the rancher's midsection whilst Zelda poured from a jug across Malon's back. She pressed herself up against the farm-girl, applying scented oil that was good for the skin, tenderly caressing the rancher's arms. Zelda massaged her shoulders and worked her way down to her breasts, kneading malleable mounds. Malon arched into the queen and offered more of herself to the tender embrace, sharply inhaling air as perky nipples were teased just _so_. The chamber echoed with her stifled moans as the blonde continued to apply oil and mapped out nooks and crannies of the rancher's body. Malon's senses are overwhelmed and her breath hitches in her throat as soft lips press against the now reddened shell of her ear. The contact was barely there and yet it razed at the farm-girl's senses.

 _´By the three goddesses…´_

Maon shivered with delight. Heat below her stomach as Zelda kissed her jawline and trailed a path down her neck. Applying pressure, the blonde massaged the redhead's breasts and cupped them underneath to make sure she did not miss a spot. With the queen's body pressed against her back, Malon could only surrender herself further to the bliss.

Once the oils had been applied the blonde had rinsed it off with a sponge, Zelda moved as to sit next to the farm-girl. She cupped her cheeks and kissed her to the side as to avoid the rancher's lips. "I assume you want your first to be with Link. Do not worry."

The farm-girl's eyes fluttered, dizzy with mild euphoria. She smiled back. "Thank you."

Reciprocating, Malon pressed her lips against Zelda's cheek while palming a full breast. The queen gasped that turned into a low purr as she trailed fingers across the small of the rancher's back. "I see you're loosening up. Would you do me the honour and cleaning me?"

The redhead nodded and reached for the oils. It was cool as it pooled in her hand, but it didn't seem to faze the queen; rather, she arched into the redhead's touch with a content sigh as the rancher's worries slowly melted away.

* * *

After the ladies had properly washed up dolled up a little, the queen had brought forth garbs more… "suited" for the night that awaited them. The rancher was sceptical about it as she dressed herself, but the blonde had reassured her it was expected of her to wear it.

"So…Link likes this?" ´This´ being translucent nightgowns that reached below their knees. The fabric was smooth and comfortable, but to Malon she thought she may as well walk around naked.

"He certainly does," Zelda confirmed. She smiled politely at the redhead. "He was all over me the first time I wore it and you have nothing to be ashamed of; he'll appreciate this."

The bittersweet knowledge of Link enjoying this kind of nightwear helped Malon loosen up a bit more as they made their way back through the hallway and into the royal bedchamber. Her heart hammered wildly beneath her breast. The large doors slowly opened and a chill ran down her spine in anticipation. Her stomach flip-flopped with anxiety and the farm-girl feared she was about to faint.

And then she saw him. His calm azure eyes met hers and widened. Their gazes focused on each other as the ladies entered the candle-lit, heavily incensed chamber.

"Well, here we are." Zelda's tone was sultry. "Does my lord enjoy what he sees?"

Link stared at them intensively, his gaze trained on Malon. He then admired his wife and nodded, altering between the two of them with hunger in his eyes. The sheer _want_ in twin azure pools sent a bolt of heat straight between the redhead's loins as her heartrate spiked and pulse pounding at her ears. She was practically naked in front of him and he was watching her with such desire…

Her man of her dreams – the love of her life – was sitting at the edge of the large bed, garbed only in his pants. His slim chest drew Malon's attention; slender and scarred from training and his adventures with defined muscles. Her mouth watered and her mind reeled with the vivid image. Her dreams and fantasies had not done him any justice and the urge to act upon this bundle of heat that was her urges was getting close to uncomfortable levels.

The queen's gentle laugh broke the rancher's transfixed train of thought. She sounded amused. "I can tell this is a bit too much for now. Allow me to take the lead and…" Her gaze lazily drifted to her husband. "Warm him up for the main event while you collect your thoughts, dear."

Malon shot her a frown, but a small part of her was thankful. It still did not feel real. It was as if she was having a lucid dream and for some reason it involved queen Zelda straddling Link's lap…and kissing him.

She kissed him and he willingly reciprocated. His hands caressed the blonde's body and cupped her butt to the queen's delight as she moaned into the kiss. Her hands in turn gripped strong shoulders as she moved her hips over his lap, dry-humping Link as he hummed with content. He caressed the small of Zelda's back as she pressed her chest against his, both letting out quiet moans.

The rancher could not tear her eyes away. Awe, anger, and desire bubbled up inside of her at the sight. She simultaneously wanted them to stop and not stop, knowing that the price for being with Link was to involve Zelda…his wife. Malon was the one being invited, not the other way around and as such, she had to wait.

Heat trickled down her inner thighs. Her maidenhood quivered with need as Malon rubbed her thighs together. As much as she would have preferred if Zelda was out of the picture, this was exciting to watch and it did help the farm-girl to acclimatize to the situation at hand.

The queen suddenly peered back at the redhead over her shoulder with a sly smile. "Do you think you are ready, Malon?"

The farm-girl shied away at first, but stopped herself. She wasn't ready – not completely – but then again, would she ever be? Time was not her luxury and with a slow stride she closed the distance between her and Link as Zelda moved over.

"Hey…" What else could she say?

"Hey…" he responded back. Link smiled warmly at Malon. It was comforting in a way, but simultaneously nerve-wracking to see him so composed at a time like this! Was it because of the difference between their sexual experiences? Probably.

For at least Malon, that was about to change.

The farm-girl moved through instinct; she mimicked what Zelda had done and fumbled to straddle Link's lap. She held onto his shoulders: they were strong and firm. He was like a rock and she was the quivering leaf. It felt awkward and weird, but nonetheless exciting to be this close to the man of her dreams and Malon soon found that upon closer inspection, Link was blushing just as she was.

He was just as nervous. He caressed the small of her back – startling the redhead – and continued to do so as if to help her relax. It helped as the rancher soon melts into his embrace and throws her arms around his neck. Their foreheads touched and Malon finds herself staring deeply into sky-blue eyes. Her mind races with thoughts she cannot fight, her heart hammering inside her chest and the desire from years of unreciprocated love takes hold.

Carefully, as if she was handling glass, Malon brings her lips to his. Chastely and awkwardly she does what she has read about in books, but quickly follows Link's lead as he kisses her back.

It was her first kiss.

Her first kiss taken by the man she had fallen for years ago. The farm-girl's heart fluttered inside her chest as she pours every bit of joy and love into it.

The distinct lack of experience quickly irritated the rancher, but her anger swiftly dissolves as Link's tongue suddenly pressed against the seam of her lips in silent askance. Her body suffuses with growing heat at a rapid pace and in her light euphoria Malon grants access and a tongue slips by her own to delve inside her mouth. The chasteness of their intimacy is replaced with passion, no longer teasing, and demanding. Link buries a hand in auburn tresses and presses her body against his, the softness of the farm-girl's form enveloping his warrior-build. She feels his heartbeat against her; it's just as frantic as her own.

Malon liked to think she was a quick learner and kissed Link back with excitement. The shyness melts away as she practically throws herself at him, as if she was swept away in a wild dance and boldly slips her tongue inside his mouth, mimicking his actions. He reciprocates just as eagerly and for a moment it feels as if the whole world belonged to just them – the whole world stands still and this is _their_ moment.

And then she feels it; hard, poking up against her most feminine part and the redhead abruptly breaks off to glance down. She sort of rolls her hips over the protrusion and meets Link's blushing face. She smiles, bites her lower lip and the blond nods with a sultry smile of his own.

 _´I can't believe I'm doing this!´_ Malon's heart threatened to leap out of her chest. Dismounting, she kneeled down before him and betwixt his legs, eyes glued on the impressive bulge that outlined his hosen with such detail…was Link not wearing underwear? The rancher traced the bulge and the blond lets out a soft hiss in response. Heat spreads across her face and throughout her body as she unbuttons his pants to free his manhood of its confine; blue twin pools remain transfixed on the erect cock before her, its heady scent immediately going to Malon's head. She had only read about men's genitalia and seen sketches of them in books, but it all paled before Link's. It was so large and as intimidating as it was exhilarating with the way it stood up, throbbing with need. It beckoned the redhead and she moved once more on instinct as she wrapped her hand around it; it was warm to the touch and pulsated with his heartbeat like it had a life of its own.

Dizzy with mild euphoria, Malon wetted her suddenly dry lips…and pressed them against the tip of Link's cock.

The Hero of Hyrule tilted his head back with a pleased sigh as Zelda chuckled from the side. "Oh my. It would appear that she's getting into it."

The farm-girl ignored the queen for now. In her head, this was Link's and her moment alone. Like a honeymoon. She kept kissing his manhood, slowly jerking it whilst her other hand cupped his testicles. Link's quiet moans and gasps indicated she was on the right track and edged the rancher on as she stuck out her flexible muscle to trail a hot path along the underside of his cock. Its scent was musky and ripe-smelling all at once and it was driving Malon crazy. Her body was burning, particularly between her loins, adding to the blissful jittery that was gnawing at her senses. She swirled her tongue around the mushroom-head, slathering it with saliva. Precum frothed at the tip and she licked it up and allowed the taste to grow on her. It was Link's essence – literally a taste of what was about to come. Finally she obscenely parted her formerly chaste lips – lips that had parted to sing for horses and kiss father's cheek for years – and took the love of her life's most sacred part into her moist, sucking orifice.

It was bigger than she had thought it to be. It filled up her mouth and just barely blocked the air flow as she bobbed her head down on it. The taste was stronger and accumulated inside her oral cavern as drool eventually dribbled out. Malon applied suction and moved her head in a rhythm she was comfortable with as she jerked Link's length in sync. The pain stung at the redhead's eyes as her throat nearly bulged from the sloppy self-inflicted intrusion, but she continued adamantly; years of unrequited love spurred her on to show it to Link on a physical level and lust edged her on to live out her fantasies while she finally had the chance. The room was soon filled with slurping noises and silent gagging as the rancher sucked Link's cock. It strained against her cheek and throbbed against her throat as she orally worshiped the instrument that would soon be inside of her.

 _´Oh, gods…This thing…inside of me? There's no way…There's no way…´_

Malon steeled herself and forced another inch inside.

 _´It's going to break me…´_

She breathed through her nose.

 _´And I want it to!´_

Link threw his head back. A string of pleased moans and sighs escaped him and he buried a hand in auburn locks as if to help guide the farm-girl to the latter's surprise and delight. He loved it and that made Malon happy that _she_ was the one pleasuring Link, not Zelda.

"I hate to interrupt, but I cannot help myself." The honeyed voice whispered into Malon's ear and she shuddered when soft breasts and a round tummy pressed against her back. Feminine hands caressed the rancher's form and palmed full tits. "I meant to give you two some time to get used to one another, but this is quite exciting. You'll forgive me for joining in, won't you?"

From there it went like a smooth dance; Zelda joined in, kissing and licking her lord-husband's manhood in tandem with Malon. At the tip she stole a kiss from the already furiously blushing rancher, giggling like they weren't re-enacting a scene from what likely happened in underground brothels and whorehouses.

The redhead in turn touched Zelda's pregnant frame, mapping out nooks and crannies before she cups the full curve of the queen's rear. For a moment she forgets about Link long enough to press herself up against Zelda and seal their lips together. Feminine, soft, and full, it was completely different from kissing the Hero, but Malon found herself not minding it…too much.

Her attention drifts elsewhere as Zelda takes Link's dick into her mouth. The redhead reached around to play with swollen petite nipples, pinching them for added effect.

Zelda pulls back and restrain a moan. "You certainly got into it, dear Malon," she said as she stole a quick kiss. She jerked Link's member in tandem with the rancher as she claims another kiss, bolder this time as she slips her tongue inside. "How about we move this along then?"

"Huh?" Zelda and Link both lead the farm-girl by her hands up from the floor and over to the bed. As Malon ogles the blond stripping out of his hosen, the queen moves around her and eases her out of the nightgown. They are all naked now; no barriers, nothing to hide behind.

Malon's heart raced and mind reeled. She leans back as Link approached her, spreading her legs as she awaits the inevitable claiming to happen. She may not be his first, but he will be _hers_. The rancher's virginity, her maidenhood, will belong to him just as she had wanted. Malon smiled up at hi, blushing like crazy as the Hero smiled back, gently parts her thighs further as he—

"L-Link? W-What are y-you—" Hot breath tickles a sensitive bundle of nerves and brushes over a pretty pink sex as Malon realizes what is about to happen. Her own sex – the rancher's most sacred part of her body – was on full display for the love of her life. A small triangle of wild auburn curls rests above her quivering pussy, lower lips flushed red with excitement that glistens and trickles down to stain the bedsheet. "D-Don't!"

Carefully, she is pulled down onto her back, her head resting comfortably in Zelda's lap as the queen caresses the sides of her head and cheeks, occasionally playing with loose strands of hair. "Sshh, dear. Let him repay you in kind. Trust me, you'll _love_ it."

Trepidation and thrill kicks in as Malon melts into the embrace. She trembles in elation as Link's breath washes over her sex. The sight of him with a fiery look in his eyes and lower face disappearing beneath small curls has her pulse spiking despite Zelda's efforts to calm her down. When a talented muscle runs a hot pat—

" _Oh Goddesses, Liiink!"_

—the farm-girl flinches and cries out, shrill and loud. His tongue laps at her feminine channel, tasting tangy, sweet, and addictive nectar that forces him to press his face against her sex. He repeatedly teased a sensitive little bud when slightly tanned thighs locked him in place as Malon let out a litany of moans in praise. The sensation of anything beyond fingers – let alone someone else – stimulating her pussy seared at the pleasure-receptors and she bucks in place as Zelda cradles the rancher's head.

The queen chuckled. The beautiful farm-girl was squirming in her lap, shaking like a leaf with pleasure. Malon clutched at the bedsheets and praised Link in a throaty voice that certainly was to Zelda's liking.

She reached out and touched the rancher's breasts, tender enough to not overwhelm the girl, but paid enough attention to a rosy bud to spur the redhead on.

"Feels amazing, doesn't it?" She asked, already knowing the answer. "He has many talents, but none quite as impressive as his bedroom manners."

" _Oh Gods!"_ Malon bucked and arched. Her eyes nearly rolled back into their sockets as Link ate her out. Her whole body went slack, and then muscles tensed up again, sporadically. _"I k-keep…!"_

"How many times have you climaxed now, my dear?" When the redhead only whimpered the blonde chuckled. "I take it you've lost count. I'll chalk it up to this being your first time with the man of your dreams, so it must be quite overpowering."

Malon sharply inhaled and exhaled as she quivered, muscles slacking and tensing immediately as multi-coloured pleasure flashed before her eyes. This staggering sensation that wrecked at her body and mind…was that a proper orgasm?! It was so unlike anything the farm-girl had experienced back home.

" _Aahhh!"_

Zelda giggled and stroke the redhead's cheek. "I think she's ready for the main-event now, my lord."

Allowing the farm-girl a moment to catch her breath, Link climbed on top of the bed as he and Zelda moved Malon over. As he crawled over between her legs the rancher immediately knew.

"Please…" Her voice was as lean as velvet. "Make love to me…Link…"

This was it.

His eyes almost lit up at that moment. Adjusting himself, the Hero lined up his manhood, the contact between them sending little jolts zipping across their backs…and then he pushed forward. Tight, wet heat enveloped his cock and the redhead cried out underneath him, immediately clutching at the bedsheet and Zelda's hand as Link penetrated her deeper. There was resistance, a quick exchange of looks and silent approval, followed by a sharp sting and a flash of pain that had the rancher scream out in pleasure-pain that reverberated throughout the room.

Her lips were busied with Link's and she clung onto him as if her life depended on it. His closeness comforted Malon as he remained still and allowed her to let the pain fade away. It was soothing.

"You…" she managed through laboured breaths. "You can…move…I'm fine…" She smiled up at him and cupped his cheek. His face was as kind as she remembered it to be ever since they had first met at the Market Town. The boy who had tugged at her heartstrings and the man who had stolen her heart completely was connected with _her_.

Just as she had always wanted, even if it was for this one night.

"Malon?" Concern was rich in his tone. "Are you alright?"

Her eyes welled up tears running down the corners of her eyes and her bottom lip trembling. "Forgive me. I don't quite understand it myself. I just…" She cupped his face. "I love you, Link. I always have and I always will. Please… Make love to me."

His eyes widened. It was as if he was in awe. His smile was warm and reassuring and soon he claimed Malon's lips as he moved his hips. He thrusted forward into velvety depths, his large cock tearing through the farm-girl's feminine channel as she slowly acclimatized to the insertion. She squirmed and moaned a strangled cry as she struggled to take all of him inside.

The pain waned with each movement. Malon breathed evenly and bit by bit another inch of Link's breeding-rod fit inside of her. Each thrust was slicker than the previous, creating sweet friction and pleasure came in small waves. Link straightened himself and pounded away as Malon raised her hips, quivering, and let out a litany of moans.

"This took an interesting turn," Zelda commented as she lay next to the rancher, propping up against an arm as her other hand petted the redhead's body. "You heard the girl, my dear. Make love to her and do it properly."

Link grunted. His pace quickened as he pounded into Malon like an animal, driving his length down to the base inside the girl. Inner walls convulsed and clamped down around the impressive member as the redhead rolled her hips to match her lover's. Their shadows danced and flickered against the walls as they rutted and sweat glistened on their skin.

Zelda chuckled and let her hand roam over a writhing body. She caressed Malon's lower abdomen, impressed that she could almost feel Link inside of the farm-girl. She drew small circles above, travelled down past red curls and brushed against a sensitive clit—

" _Oh Goddesses above-!"_

—and toyed with it enough to help the redhead along to her umpteenth orgasm. The queen kept petting the girl, whether it was by caressing her stomach or play with malleable mounds as her husband fucked their guest like a beast. The bed creaked and rocked with their movements and the redhead expressed her love for Link, be it by cries or heated whispers.

"Yes…yes…Right there, Link…"

By the three goddesses, the Hero was straining her pussy to unbelievable degrees. He reached so deep, filled her up so much, and kept pounding into tight, wet heat that clung onto him like a vice, throbbing violently inside of her.

"I love…you…! _AH!_ …I love you…L- _Liiiiink!_ "

He rutted harder with a beastly fervour. Pressure had settled and threatened to snap every time he slammed into this fiery vixen until not even the Hero of Time's stamina could prevail.

Malon's eyes snapped wide open. She felt the violent throbbing inside of her. Blinding hot pleasure struck like a bolt of lightning and rippled like water continuously as her vision became a multi-coloured flash. Long ropes of pure white heat spread inside of her as Link plunged as deep as he could, emptying himself inside of the rancher's womb in continuous streaks, both milking out as much pleasure as they could before the farm-girl collapsed onto her back.

Bliss. The empty feeling of Link pulling out and with him, the heat. Malon could barely move, her bones now nothing but pliant, hot goo. Her chest rose and fell with each breath as the insistent thud of blood pumping in her ears drowned out everything else.

She had done it – she had had sex with Link. She was marked by him. It had ended as quickly as it had begun, but at least—

The bed mattress shifted and roused Malon from her post-sex bliss and she turned to see the queen next to her…and Link right behind her.

"You didn't think he was done, were you?"

Her eyes widened. Link was spooning the queen and guided his cock into her pretty pink sex where it slid in effortlessly, sheathed to the base as Zelda shuddered and moan.

"My lord can be quite insatiable when he's really in the mood…" she said. "Do take a breather, my—"

Link pulled back far enough to slam right back in.

—" _d-dear, OH dear!"_ Zelda throatily moaned. "Link… you cad."

He softly laughed behind her as he thrusted. Malon stared in mild disbelief as she witnessed just what her copulation with Link had looked like; the way he moved his hips even by laying on his side, was alarmingly impressive and he had been at a better angle with her! His cock sunk into pretty pink folds, flushed red with arousal, with no effort. The queen in her pregnant glory took it willingly, practically begging for more as she edged him on.

Still in disbelief that something that big had been inside of her, Malon crawled over to the two. As much as she would have preferred to not have Zelda involved, it was _hot_ to watch them go. To see and hear the queen of Hyrule beg and moan, to be fucked and bred by a stud like the Hero of Time as he rutted into her with reckless abandon and his balls slapping against her sex.

The rancher shuddered with delight. Just a day ago this image would have left her heartbroken and scorned, but now as she was part of it, knowing that Link had been with her willingly, Malon found the scene attractive to a small degree. She loved him and always would with all her heart, but this night was for sexual indulgence. She would indulge them for inviting her as they would indulge her.

So with that in mind the rancher crawled over to busy Zelda's lips with her own. The queen whimpered into her, allowing access as Malon slipped her tongue inside. It coiled inside the blonde's oral cavern and against Zelda's tongue as the two kissed feverishly. The queen moaned into the kiss, unable to restrain herself and who could blame her?

Just listening to them made the rancher's sex itch with need. She wanted to be a part of it – a bigger part – but until Link was done she could only quench the heat between her loins the old-fashioned way; she touched herself and to her dejection, it didn't work. The satisfaction was not enough.

After what seemed like a small eternity, Link grunted and hilted himself down to the base, his muscles showing through his skin, as she emptied himself inside his wife. Zelda let out a string of moans, clawing at the bedsheet in a poor attempt to ground herself. The two remained near motionless for a few moments, calming themselves down.

The two lay there, their chests rising and falling with laboured breaths. Link was the first to get up, eyeing the farm-girl in the process, and scooted over to invitingly lie down before her.

The redhead's eyes were immediately drawn to his groin. "You're still not…?" Malon asked equally horrified as well as excited. Magic had to be involved, right?

"I told you he's near insatiable when he's really getting into it. Looks like inviting you was the best thing that happened to us." Zelda winked at her. "Why don't you try and ride him?"

Heat seared at her face. "E-Excuse me?!"

"I like to think my husband is quite the stallion…riding him surely suits him, don't you think?"

Malon blinked. Link lay down on his back as if he expected it, but didn't otherwise indicate that it was going to happen. They needed her consent after all…and they certainly had it. Her libido revved back up as vivid images danced in her mind. Riding Link surely did sound interesting enough…and if this was a one-time offer, why would she not take it?

"Okay…" Malon uttered to herself as she crawled over to him. Her eyes were focused on his with a loving, longing look as she straddled him clumsily. "Okay."

She braced herself against Link's lower abdomen and slowly lowered her hips. His dick prodded her sensitive slit and she trembled for a moment. Her heart raced like crazy, but strong, calloused hands entwined with hers. Malon's stared into Link's azure eyes, took a deep breath…and impaled herself on his cock.

There it was again; the heat, the feeling of being so full. She was once again connected with her love. If this was her only chance to live out her fantasies, then she would make the most of it.

It started slowly as Malon raised her hips just enough for the mushroom-head to remain inside before she slammed back down. The process was repeated, accelerating in pace, as the sound of flesh slapping flesh echoed in the room. The rancher rode him, taking every inch of Link's manhood as she cried out his name. This was everything she had wanted and more, to be with Link whom she still thought belonged to her.

"I love you!" Malon uttered. "I love you! I love you, Link!" Her voice was on the verge of crying and moaning as they rutted, pleasure threatening to strike like thunder once again as he pumped in and out below her in a matching rhythm. "I love you so much!"

Raw, unfiltered pleasure flickered before her eyes. Her pussy quivered and clamped down on the thick length inside of her. Link cried out beneath her, pumping hot streaks of seed inside of her again as she reached climax and feverishly rolled her hips in a desperate attempt to prolong the overpowering sensation as her mind was wiped clean white of nothing but physical elation with a shuddering cry upon her lips.

* * *

The night was burned away by the heat of their bodies, each hour tempting them to try out new things while they still could.

"Do it like this," Zelda explained in a heated whisper as she assisted Malon from behind. She held large tits in place, pressing them around Link's slick cock as the redhead moved up and down.

"L-Like…this…?" The rancher continued as she rubbed her chest up and down her love's member while he thrusted.

"Just like that," the queen replied. "Continue like that. It shouldn't take long; Link can't help himself when I do this."

Link grunted as if agreeing as he pounded into the soft, malleable valley of Malon's cleavage. Sweet friction had his cock throbbing and frothing like it was possessed. His legs grew sore as the farm-girl and queen assisting her worked impressive breasts over his length, sliding over it until Link erupted, staining her valley and face with his seed in long ropes.

"O-Oh…"

"I told you so," Zelda said and giggled."

* * *

"How are you feeling?"

Malon nuzzled up against Link and sighed. He didn't talk often, but when he did his voice was as soothing as a lullaby. "I'm feeling better."

He patted her head tenderly and pulled her closer to him. She snuggled up against the blond. "Could you…hold me like this for a while longer, Link?"

"Of course."

Smiling, Malon embraced Link completely. In the silence she let her mind wander and imagined that this was their room, their life together, and that they were the couple for as long as the silence allowed.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't wish to sleep in the guest room?"

"It's a mighty kind offer, Your Highness, but Pa would be worried sick if I wasn't home in the morning, and we always need to get up early," Malon explained as she put on the last of her clothes. A quick dip in the Royal Bathhouse again had been in order for refreshing themselves after the wild coitus. "I do appreciate it, but it would be even more of a bother for you if I had to get up even earlier just to head back home in time tomorrow morning."

"Very well," Zelda replied. "I'll have our finest guards safely escort you back then."

"Thank you kindly, Your Highness."

"´Zelda´," the queen reminded with a smile. "I have to say, this was an experience I won't forget. I'm so glad that you were not against the idea, Link."

Link chuckled in response. Always a man of few words.

"W-Well then…" The blush on Malon's face would not go away anytime soon. "I'll take my leave then. I suppose I will see you around."

"Sooner rather than later, hopefully." Zelda's lips pressed against the farm-girl's. "Do take care of yourself now."

"Mm…" Her gaze flickered over to Link. "Y-You too—"

The Hero pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her in one smooth motion. The redhead moaned into it, throwing her arms around his neck in an attempt to prolong this joy for just a little longer.

All good things come to an end, unfortunately. They stepped back, giving each other one last longing look before Malon took her leave with hesitant steps.

For the rest of the night and the days that followed, the Royal Family and the humble rancher all mused about this exciting experience on widening their sexual horizons.

Malon, however, could not be any happier. It may have been for one night – for now – but her knight in shining armour had been hers. Perhaps in the long run, she could cope with unrequited(?) feelings she had for him.

* * *

Six months passed since that night. The season had changed. The Queen and Lord of Hyrule had an heir, a beautiful baby girl, and the whole kingdom had celebrated her birth. Neither Link nor Zelda had been able to visit Lon Lon Ranch again due to duties and the closer to childbirth they were the less they had given sex a thought. Caring for the child afterwards had been top priority as well and eventually they had nearly forgotten about visiting Malon.

The wind was cold. Autumn had just passed and the chill of winter hung in the air this afternoon. The sun was barely visible behind the darkened clouds as the Royal Family went for a stroll inside the courtyard.

"Time flies by far too quickly," Zelda mentioned. "I can't believe the Winter Solstice and New Year is just around the corner."

"Mhm." Link stared up at the sky, eyebrows knitted together as he pondered.

"You may speak what's on your mind, Link." Their little tyke groaned in her arms and wiggled as Zelda hugged their little bundle of joy and thick yarn.

"…It's been a while since that night," he said plainly and to the point."

A giggle. "It has, hasn't it? I've been thinking about it myself, actually. It was fun." She glanced over to her husband with a knowing smirk as Link mirrored the expression. "Do you think—"

The whinnies of horses and the shuffle of guards beyond the wall earned both of their attention and the two immediately headed towards the castle entrance.

While Lon Lon Ranch never failed to deliver, either the Royal Family had been too busy to meet ranch-owners or missed them completely. As they joined the group of guards carrying the shipment their eyes immediately trained on the auburn-haired woman—

"Oh! Hey there, Your Highnesses…"

—and at the baby bump that she now had.

Zelda's expression was unreadable. She was silent and scrutinizing, but eventually her features softened as she giggled. "Well, this is an interesting turn of events; wouldn't you say, Link, darling?" She turned to Malon and smiled. "Congratulations, dear."

The aforementioned male sheepishly smiled, but did not comment as expected.

"Thank you. Looks like he did his job quite well," Malon joked as she patted her belly. "I was hoping I would meet you today. You see…" She bit her bottom lip with a slight grin. "Officially, I'm here to report that I will be taking up delivery duties until my dad recovers from an unexpected illness." She paused. "Unofficially, I'd like to offer a night with you again. I'd be willing to pay for a room in Kakariko Village if you want..."

The husband and wife turned to each other as Zelda smiled knowingly. "Link, my love, tell Impa that we could use a babysitter while we take a little… _vacation_."

 _The End_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Legend of Zelda and all characters belong to Nintendo. GrimGrave owns nothing.

 _Commissioned anonymously._

– **Royal Summons –**

 _Chapter 2_

Two days after their visit to Lon Lon Ranch, Zelda and Link quietly left the castle just as the twilight faded into complete dark, with only Impa being aware of their departure while she took care of their daughter.

Malon had booked a room at the Kakariko inn (with some financial help from Zelda on the latter's insistence) and would be waiting for them there. The royal couple, clad in tattered robes to disguise themselves as commoners, snuck into a remote corner of the castle grounds as Link prepared the ocarina.

"Hold onto me," he said and she did as told; the melody he played was haunting and somber, but it was a song that held a great significance to the Sheikah people, who founded Kakariko village. A lilac light wrapped around them and within the blink of an eye the pair found themselves in the village's eerie graveyard at the mercy of the heavy rain.

Zelda tugged at the robe. "Let us hurry. We wouldn't want to catch a cold."

As they left the graveyard and into the village, it still amazed them both how the village had expanded and been worked upon over the years. The village as Link knew it from his childhood was gone and was a lot livelier yet retained the humble, quiet feel to it that he remembered.

After a few turns and corners they arrived at Kakariko inn - _`The Land of Nod´_

Stepping inside, they immediately pulled down their hoods. A good number of patrons had gathered for the night, but the redhead who was sitting by herself by the corner stood out from the crowd like a rupee on the ground.

They approached the farm-girl and Link tapped Malon gently on her shoulder, startling her. "Oh! Uhm…Hello, can I-? Oh!"

"Yes, it's us," said Zelda and chuckled. "Sorry to have kept you waiting."

Malon waved dismissively and carefully got up. The rancher was smiling from ear to ear as she cradled her baby-bump. "No, no, not at all! I reckon you two couldn't just leave like that! So, how do you two want to do this? I was thinking we ladies could perhaps freshen ourselves up a bit before we begin? Like last time?"

Zelda nodded in agreeance. "That sounds lovely. Link, wait for us in the room in the meantime…Uhm, which room is it, Malon?"

"First floor, last door to the left; it's the most secluded one," the redhead happily replied. As Link nodded and walked away she offered a smile and a wave. "See you later, handsome!"

* * *

The washroom was thankfully empty by the time the two stepped inside. Perchance Malon had offered a small sum of her savings to the innkeeper for the privacy, Zelda mused, but she opted not to pry; she could compensate for it at a later date, it was only fair.

"You certainly are in high spirits," she then cheerfully remarked to the redhead as she undressed.

Malon giggled airily. "I cannot help it, Your Highness. I wasn't sure if I'd get the chance to talk to either of you again, much less sharing a second night with y´all."

"I'll have you know that you crossed both of our minds time and again. We deeply appreciate that you took our offer…and we certainly enjoyed your company." She smiled a sultry smile. "To have you invite us this time was a pleasant surprise and I know for certain that Link is quite happy about this."

The rancher smiled and giggled with a blush on her pretty face. She undressed at a good pace – not rushed, but not too careful – and Zelda took the opportunity to really take in Malon's form.

Their roles had reversed since last time; Zelda was now slender after having given birth, but her breasts were still larger from the pregnancy, whereas Malon now sported a baby-bump instead, with her already large bosom having grown a size bigger. And she was absolutely beautiful.

The bathtub was filled with warm water and a small, simple selection of scented bathing products stood ready on a table. Having applied what was preferred and washed it off, the women was in the middle of scrubbing each other when Zelda inquired;

"Forgive me for asking, Malon, but regarding your pregnancy-"

"Yes?"

"How did you feel when you found out?"

She giggled as the blonde scrubbed her back. "Oh. Well, I was a bit shocked of course when I couldn't lose the weight I was gaining. I couldn't believe it was happening when I realized what was going on and when Pa and Mr. Ingo asked who it belonged to, I unfortunately had to lie, but…" Her words trailed off as shyly smiled. "I quickly came to terms with it. It may be weird describing it as such, but it's an honour to bear Link's child. I don't care if he's the Hero; above all else, he's the man I love more than anything."

"I see." Zelda warmly smiled at the girl as she finished scrubbing her back. She turned around and glanced over her shoulder. "Would you…?"

"Oh, yes of course!" Malon gently scrubbed the queen's back and arms. "I have to say, you really have flawless skin, Your Highness."

"Zelda."

"R-Right, Zelda," the redhead replied. "I'll never get used to referring to you by name…"

"When we're like this in privacy, there's no need for titles or formalities." She fell silent and looked away absentmindedly as she tapped her chin. "Say, Malon, about your pregnancy; I could tell you what your baby will be, if you want to know."

"R-really?" Malon squeaked. "Y-Yes, please! Just let me finish up here."

"Of course."

Once they were out of the bath and dry, Zelda kneeled down before the farm-girl and touched her belly. The back of her hand glowed from what Malon could see.

"So…How does it work exactly?" she asked.

"Ever since I was a little girl, I've had the ability to see the future in my dreams," Zelda replied. "As the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom, I have Insight; Knowledge is my second nature and with training I've managed to glimpse into the future if I focus enough. Allow me a minute."

Malon didn't reply, immediately allowing Zelda to work her magic. The blonde entered a trance, her eyes stirring beneath the eyelids as the back of her hand glowed a gentle light. Her hand was warm to the touch, but it didn't hurt like warming your hands before a hearth except that warmth spread throughout her belly.

After a few minutes in silence, the glow faded. Zelda removed her hand and got back up on her feet as she smiled. "It'll be a healthy baby boy, my dear."

"A son…" Malon smiled from ear to ear. "I'm having a son…! Oh, thank you Zelda! I couldn't be happier!"

"I was my pleasure, Malon," she replied and gently interwove her hand with the rancher's. "Now, let us not make Link wait any longer, lest he starts without us."

The redhead giggles and allowed the queen to guide her out of the room, her heart skipping several beats in anticipation.

* * *

The feeling of déjà vu hit Malon as she stepped inside their rented room; Link sat fully naked on the bed, his svelte physique catching the rancher's eye (and he certainly was gawking at her in return) and reignited the fire within her like it had last time. A bolt of heat surged down between her legs and her face felt warmer as she walked over to him, shedding her clothes flawlessly as she did, feeling bolder and ready to take the initiative.

It seemed to catch Link and Zelda by surprise, humorously enough. Good. After their last night together, Malon had felt a bit more confident both sexually and mentally. Her love for Link was greater now than ever getting this chance again had been a pipedream up until recently.

She kneeled down before him by the bedside and gently pried his thighs apart with a slight grin. "May I?"

Link smiled back, a little red around his face as well, and nodded. "Mm."

Flashing her love a naughty smile, Malon parted her lips invitingly and wrapped them around his cock. His quiet groan encouraged her and she took him deeper into her mouth and partly down her throat, earning a husky moan in response.

He was jutting his hips ever so slightly ad a hand caressed auburn tresses. She looked up at him and applied suction and Link chewed on his lower lip as his eyes met hers.

"We should've humoured this idea a long time ago," said Zelda as she stepped into the bed. She draped an arm over her Lord-Husband's shoulders and gently pulled him down. "But as much fun it is to watch, I need some attention too."

Link chuckled and stuck out his tongue winsomely. His wife giggled and giddily straddled his face right away, face twisting in pleasure. As she enjoyed herself upon his tongue, Malon gave all her attention to Link.

She breathed in his musky scent and savoured his warmth and taste. Her tongue swirled around the mushroom tip and licked the underside of his length with confidence as she pleased him. Link humped into her mouth and moaned underneath his wife in response and the farm-girl couldn't be more pleased.

And neither could Zelda; from her royal seat (as she liked to call it) she got a pretty good view of the commoner sucking off her husband and it was glorious to behold! Why they hadn't acted upon this sooner was beyond even her divine wisdom, but she was glad that Link hadn't rejected the idea that time. She came with a shudder and a long, husky sigh rumbling through her throat and clenches her thighs tighter over Link's head.

She shuddered when Link lapped at her pretty pink sex, his tongue flicking her clit on occasion. Zelda squirmed and wriggled with glee as Malon brought her husband pleasure while pregnant with his child and as the sensations razed at her senses, she grew impatient.

Zelda couldn't take it any longer. She wanted to see more.

"Malon, dear," she said and met the redhead's gaze. "How about we let Link move for a bit? Lie down for him."

The rancher slid Link's phallus out of her mouth with a quiet pop. She nodded, her eyes brimming with wanton.

With Zelda stepping away from her seat, Link sits up and pulls her close for a quick kiss before he rolls over to Malon who now rests beside him on the bed.

Their eyes met. She beckoned him closer and offered all of herself to him; her eyes, smouldering equally with lust and affection, begged him in silent askance to take her. It was almost painful to watch, knowing that she loved him more than anything and yearned to actually call him her husband.

Link admired her pregnant form: her large bosom, her baby-bump, and her overall thicker body. His hands roamed over expanses of creamy-pale skin and caressed soft flesh and his mouth kissed a trail across it from her belly to the valley between the rancher's breasts. As the redhead softly moans and bucks into his touch, Link reflects on when his beloved wife was pregnant and how marvellous she had felt. Zelda had been just as beautiful then as she was now and Malon truly glowed just like she always had. Something about a woman carrying life within her was, to Link, heart-stirring.

He reached up and massaged her malleable mounds. He began kneading gently, careful yet firm. They were soft yet firm enough even as his fingers sunk into them.

The farm-girl whined and mewled as her love palmed her breasts and she bucked into him. A tingle of pleasure jolted through her as he continued and suddenly it felt…weird – weird, but good, like pressure leaving her body. Her right breast felt slippery and Link slowly ceased groping her, to the farm-girl's puzzlement.

She glanced down and saw a pearly-white substance trickled out of her right nipple.

Her face flared up with crimson heat and she covered it in her hands. "Oh Goddesses! L-Link, please look away! Stop! Oh heavens this is embarrassing!"

The queen softly laughed. "There is no need to be embarrassed, Malon. The same thing has happened to me more than once. It's perfectly normal."

"R-Really…?" Malon was cut off and mewled as Link continued, albeit carefully, and sprawled out on the bed as Zelda petted belly reassuringly.

"Yes," Zelda then replied. "However, let's not waste any time. I know you've wanted this for so long, my dear. I've had him every day since we married, relishing in his touch. It is only fair that tonight, you can have him; enjoy him as much as you crave." She chuckled. "Besides, Link and I are hardly ready for any more children just yet."

Malon's jaw dropped. Her already quick heart jumped inside her chest as she hugged Link tightly and pushed him onto his back. Having Zelda's blessing, with years' worth of unrequited love and months' worth of pent-up sexual frustration, the rancher wasted no time.

With the man of her dreams beneath her, smiling a sexy smile, she raised her hips just enough to guide Link's phallus into her heated, wet core. Slowly, he penetrated her depths with a string of moans rumbling through their throats in unison, her inner walls clamping down around his cock. For the first time in months, Malon finally had her man again and the bliss of that knowledge – along with the bliss of the sensation that brimmed inside of her body – completely overtook her.

"Oh Link," she moaned as she began to gradually roll her hips, his cock fully sheathed inside of her pussy. "Oh, Link…Finally…"

He sharply exhaled and gripped her thighs. "Malon…"

She rode him immediately. Impatience got the best of the rancher and she rolled her hips, bounced, and slammed her hips down feverishly. His length filled her up, stretched and strained her channel to blissful degrees; having been forced to use her mere fingers for so long had left the poor farm-girl mostly unsated up until now as she trembled and quivered over Link's cock with small spikes of pleasure throughout their copulation.

The urge to cry was surprising. When Zelda and Link had married, Malon had been heart-broken. When she had been invited to a secret tryst with the man of her dreams, she had been beyond elated. And now she had been graced with a second night and it was better than nothing, but the bitterness of her dream of a life with Link would forever plague her mind.

Perhaps it was because of that bitterness that she poured all her affection and lust into her movements and her words so that she would have no regrets once daybreak came.

As Malon rode Link and took all of him inside of her, she didn't notice – or perhaps didn't care – when the queen fondled a malleable mound, pleased with how it felt in her hand. Zelda sat down behind the redhead and massaged her bosom, skilfully kneading full globes and toyed with erect nipples with a feather-light touch. She brushed against Malon's nipples, pinched and tugged them ever so slightly for added effect, and the rancher seemingly enjoyed it from the way her voice raised a pitch when she did.

Link could not keep his hands to himself, as he roamed freely across fair skin until he reached the redhead's belly and felt it up. He tenderly cupped the curve of her baby-bump as he watched her buck and writhe above him, her face twisted in pleasure. The sheen of sweat glistened on her body in the candlelight and her beautiful hair was a sexy mess as she threw her head around.

And her feminine channel…Link couldn't describe it. It felt just as good as last time – better, even, in a way – and he jutted up his hips enough to match Malon's movements and reach even deeper into silken heat. It was as if his member was enveloped in wet velvet and squeezed down on him.

Pleasure razed at his senses and from the looks of it, the farm-girl was _assaulted_ by it. Her movements grew frantic and quick as she gyrated her hips and bounced over Link's phallus, her voice rising as well as her moans. She was close; so was he. Pressure built up, strained inside of them both like a knot, and threatened to unravel.

Malon could feel the pleasure building up. Smaller waves crashed over her, but the big one – the one that would push her over the edge into the maddening euphoria – had yet to come, but as she rode Link and felt his cock hit her in all the right spots, it was a matter of minutes…seconds…of flesh slapping against flesh and violent thrusts.

And then the bed creaked and shifted from Link's motions; he shot up just as she could feel the pressure bursting and he pulled her close to him, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. As if that was the key to the lock, Link plunged into her cunt to the hilt as they fell into euphoria together.

Like a strong torrent against the rocky cliffs, so did pleasure strike the two as they rode it out in each other's arms. Malon rocked her hips frantically as Link humped into her, ejaculating so much more than he had before.

As they broke off the kiss and stared into each other's eyes, the bliss finally waned. Sweat trickled down their heated bodies and their hearts pounded like crazy.

When Link finally slumped back down, so did Malon fall next to him, catching their breaths; Zelda, having toyed with herself to the scene, lay down opposite the rancher seemingly satisfied.

"Looks like you both needed this," she remarked and chuckled. "How was it, Malon?"

"Wonderful," she gasped out and smiled back at the queen. "Absolutely wonderful."

"It gladdens me to hear it."

She giggled and rested beside her man of her dreams. If only this moment could've lasted forever, but she knew it was impossible. Just having a chance like to be with Link, despite him being married, was good enough.

As she lay there, however, she began to sulk. She didn't want it to end. She didn't want this to eventually be a thing of the past, never to happen again even though she knew it was a distinct possibility. And if that was indeed the case…

"But…" Malon propped herself up on one arm. She eyed the couple with a mischievous glint and smirked as she brushed her matted hair to the side. "The night is not yet over. I want more." She bit down on her lower lip and playfully smiled. "What do you say, Link?"

Zelda laughed and smirked at her husband. "Well, what _do_ you say, dear? Think you're up for it again?"

As his length throbbed and rose back to attention as if in response, the women shared a laugh.

The queen got back up from the bed and retreated to a good viewing distance with a hand between her legs and a hand on her breast. "Well then, don't mind me. Tonight is all about you two after all."

Link nodded and turned to Malon with a smile. "Lie back down for me."

"Gladly," she uttered huskily as she did. She watched him get up and walk over to the edge of the bed. He grabbed her legs and let them rest upon his shoulders as he then took her by the hips and slowly sheathed himself back inside Malon's wet heat.

They groaned in unison from the sensation. Pleasure sparked anew and the rancher arched into the bed as she gripped the sheets tightly.

Link slowly pulled out and then slammed back inside of her with a staggering groan. Every muscle in his body tensed; he was still sensitive from earlier and the farm-girl felt too good. As he worked up a steady rhythm, he looked down and admired Malon's pregnant form in full: her full, bouncing breasts, her thicker body, and her belly. She looked absolutely beautiful – she had _always_ been beautiful – but now it was different in away and it was edging him on.

He quickened his pace. Seeing her breasts rock back and forth with his thrusts enticed him further and with her lustful utterances of approval there was no stopping him.

"Malon…Malon…Malon…!" he moaned, huskily and needy. He made a sound, something between a groan and almost guttural like a growl as he hammered into the redhead's pussy.

The farm-girl giddily giggled. If she had known she had this effect on Link she would have made a move on him years ago. Then _she_ would be having this mind-blowing, sweat-inducing sex every night and hear him call out her name so wantonly.

Hylia above, the thought alone triggered her. She wouldn't last much longer like this and judging from the throbbing of Link's cock, neither would he.

In her pleasure-addled state she called out, "Out…side! Outside! Cum on my belly, Link!"

While he didn't stop, Link eyed her, puzzled, before turning to the equally confused queen.

She smiles. "It'd be rude to decline her request, my dear."

Link merely nods as he continues pounding into Malon. As pleasure singed her nerves, spiking with each and every thrust, she was once again pushed over the edge into mind-swiping, toe-curling bliss.

Her lover quickly pulled out of her quivering, squirting orifice and furiously jerked himself to climax. Watching Malon's indecent face, her pregnant form, and jerking his slick cock as swiftly as he could, Link ejaculated in long thick ropes across the rancher's belly for nearly a solid minute before the pleasure finally subsided. By the time he was done and spent, his seed was scattered and coated over Malon's abdomen.

And she was relishing in it.

"Satisfied?" Zelda cheekily inquired.

Malon giggled. "Y-Yes…I'm not sure what came over me…" They both immediately burst out into laughter at the poor choice of words. "B-But yes…I'm quite satisfied."

"Good." She leant down and gently pressed her lips against the redhead's brow. "Tonight was all about you, after all."

The farm-girl smiled and closed her eyes. The bed shifted from Link's weight as he lay down next to her with Zelda opposite him. As they three of them rested up, Malon's mind wandered as it often did.

Come morning, they would all go back to their respective, separate lives as if nothing had happened; Malon would return homer and eventually prepare for her son's arrival (poor Pa still had to be kept in the dark about who the father actually was) while Link and Zelda would return home to the castle – to their daughter. They would govern and share meals and bed like always.

How would she handle raising a child of her own? Sure, Pa could help, having the experience, but he wasn't getting any younger. And the Lord-husband of the Queen of Hyrule couldn't very well just make trips over to the ranch every day. Could he?

A hand interwove with hers and she turned to see Zelda smiling at her. As if she knew what she was thinking she squeezed Malon's hand tenderly and in a way, reassuringly.

"You had a pained expression, my dear," Zelda commented. "Whatever troubles you, you don't have to worry. I promise."

"Zelda…"

Just hearing her say that made Malon's heart skip a beat. She felt…elated. Like a weight was lifted from her shoulders. The queen had always worked her hardest for the people since her coronation. She could be trusted when she made a promise.

And as Link cuddled up against Malon as if in agreeance, the rancher smiled with a silent `thank you´ as the three of them enjoyed the bliss for the moment. Daylight was still many hours away.


End file.
